


双生花

by MAXBB



Category: all10 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXBB/pseuds/MAXBB
Kudos: 5





	双生花

他们都说，何家的两个小孩生错了性别，按照电视剧里演的总是大小姐比较娇纵而大少爷比较精明能干一些，而何家恰恰相反，何怡羚帮父母管理着产业，何宜霖则成日里买车买衣服。也不是没有人挑拨过姐弟的关系想让这对双生子窝里斗好渔翁得利，可何怡羚宠何宜霖实在宠得过分，何宜霖则比起家族产业更热爱自己的歌剧事业。  
注定成为继承人的何大小姐自然不可能去做联姻，所以这个责任就落到了何宜霖头上。大家都以为何宜霖会大闹一番，经历包括但不限于“离家出走--银行卡冻结--勉强认错”等一系列狗血骚操作，可是他没有，这位我行我素的大少爷竟然乖乖的听从了父母与长姐的安排，听话得就连亲生父母都觉得不可思议。

婚礼前夜：  
何宜霖坐在房间里百无聊赖地调着电视频道，他感觉不到紧张、烦恼、开心或者是其他任何一种特殊的情绪，对他来说这不过是普通的一个晚上，联姻与他没有没有任何影响，车照玩衣服照买歌照唱，丈夫这个身份纯粹就是摆设，他不相信商政联姻还能带来利益以外的东西。  
就是以后不能总是见到自己的姐姐了，这点有些可惜。  
房门被打开，进来的正是何宜霖的孪生姐姐。何怡羚只穿了一件白色吊带睡裙和针织薄毛衣，趿拉着一双毛茸茸的拖鞋，她的脚踝被夜里偏凉的温度冻得粉红，秀气的手指提着一个小包裹也不知道里面装的是什么。何宜霖心疼地把姐姐拽进房间，顺手把空调的数字又调高了一些。  
何怡羚脱掉拖鞋踩上何宜霖赤裸的脚背双手轻轻捏住弟弟柔软的脸蛋肉吻了上去，红舌熟稔地撬开何宜霖的嘴唇，何宜霖顺势搂住姐姐纤细的腰肢倒在床上。何宜霖的手不安分地探进何怡羚的睡裙里，手指刚勾起裤边就被何怡羚阻止。  
何宜霖不解地看着被压在自己身下的女人。  
“你这里第一次是我的”，何怡羚捏着何宜霖的性器说道，“后面的第一次也得是我的。”  
很多人说何家两姐弟除了外貌和血缘以外根本没有一点相似的地方，实则不然，他们是世界上与对方最相似的人，其中最一致方莫过于对珍视的东西的占有欲。两姐弟自懂事起就认定对方是彼此的唯一，这份感情随着时间的推移慢慢从亲情的土壤中滋生出爱情，形成了一段非常微妙的不可割舍的背德的关系。  
“你怎么就确定我一定会是做0的那个... ...”何宜霖红着脸嘟囔，“好像每次把你干到吹水的不是我一样。”  
“那第一次秒射的是谁，嗯？”何怡羚反问，“对方天天泡健身房，你这小胳膊小腿到了床上不就是现成的猎物。”何宜霖虽然生得高大，可是骨架子纤细，身上又是娇生惯养出来的软肉，和人家军队退伍又天天泡健身房的比起来简直能算得上弱柳扶风。  
何宜霖张嘴刚想反驳几句，就被何怡羚点住了嘴。何怡羚摁着何宜霖的脑袋，唇贴上他的耳垂放软了声线喊了声“弟弟”，她的声音低而绵软，像浓稠的巧克力糖浆流入何宜霖的脑海，融断了何宜霖的理智。面对自己这对外强硬的长姐的主动示好何宜霖从来都是束手无策的。

浴室里，何宜霖被剥光了衣服扶着瓷砖壁沿趴在浴缸里。何怡羚拧调了调水温，拧下花洒蓬头换上橡胶导管，在上面抹了一层厚厚的润滑剂，摁着何宜霖的腰缓缓插入。  
异物反向入侵的感觉算不上难受，但是很奇怪，略微失控的感觉让何宜霖皱起眉头，只不过因为操纵者是心爱的姐姐而没有反抗。温热的水流源源不断流进体内，撑开他的肚皮，何宜霖忍不住夹紧后穴。  
“放松，放松... ...”何怡羚摸着弟弟的脑袋轻声安慰，熟练地抽出软管把肛塞堵进去。  
“你怎么这么熟练？”何宜霖被扶着坐在马桶上，有些委屈的问。  
“之前找了几个练手的，给你的自然要最好的。”何怡羚回答道，吻了吻何宜霖的额头。  
听到有几个练手的，何宜霖倒也没有醋精发作，姐姐最爱的永远只他一个，这点自信何宜霖还是有的。  
灌肠反复灌了三次，最后一次结束的时候何宜霖站起来感觉自己腿都在发抖。何怡羚搂着第一次玩这个的弟弟，把人带到床上。

一开始是亲吻，缱绻而缠绵，以至于何宜霖都没有注意到已经摸到后穴的手指。细长的手指探入被洗干净的湿软后穴，细细摸索扩张起来。指腹摁到某一处凸起，何宜霖像一条脱水的鱼一样从床上弹起又落下，颤抖着发出泥泞的喘息。  
“是这儿了。”何怡羚自言自语，用自己的双膝顶着何宜霖的双腿将他的腿分得更开一些，碾玩起那处敏感的腺体。  
从未感受过的奇异快感尖锐得好像要戳破脑袋，何宜霖感觉到自己的眼睛都在发酸，他想求饶，性爱才一开始就想让姐姐放过自己，可是他开口只能发出软绵绵的低喘。  
“说我水多，明明你也很多。”何怡羚吻了吻何宜霖翘起的乳尖说道，以手握住何宜霖从没被碰过却有些勃起的性器。  
手指抽离，后穴有些留恋地吮吸挽留，何怡羚笑着拍了下何宜霖的屁股，低骂了句“贪吃鬼”。

白色的性玩具一点点塞进穴内，充分的扩张让肠肉很好的接纳了外来入侵者，何怡羚打开按摩棒的震动功能，频率一度一度往上调。修长的身体泛慢慢蔓延上绯红，盛在眼角的泪珠终于坠落，何宜霖昂起头，发出一声憋仄的哭声。  
何怡羚张开双腿跨坐到何宜霖身上，掏出一个避孕套给他套上，扶着那根勃起的性器往花穴里插，汁水丰沛的甬道包裹住熟悉方访客热切的迎接，前后夹击的快感让何宜霖又爽又难受。  
“宜霖，摸摸我嘛~”何怡羚俯下身用自己的丰腴的胸肉挤压何宜霖的胸膛，握起他的一只手贴在自己的侧胸。  
何宜霖吻上长姐的嘴唇，应了长姐的需求揉捏那一对乳房，饱满白皙的乳肉在指缝中溢出，手松开时留下几道红痕。  
何宜霖穴内的玩意儿没有被取出，何怡羚不断的抬腰坐下，男女的呻吟交叠填满整个房间，淫糜得让人不敢听。

“姐，姐我要到了... ...”何宜霖埋在何怡羚的肩膀，抱紧了怀里的女人埋首胸前，哭着颤抖着射了出来，前端已经释放，穴内的玩具还贴着腺体不断震动延长快感。  
“姐，拿出去好不好，我不行了。”何宜霖带着浓重的哭腔撒娇，手指无力的勾住何怡羚。  
“给姐姐口出来姐姐就放过你好不好。”何怡羚凑近，这次何宜霖射的有点快她还被吊在高潮的边缘，蜷曲的黑色头发微微汗湿几缕黏在侧脸，明艳的脸蛋上还浮着潮红，暧昧的眼睛含着春水，她顶着这样一张艳丽的脸勾引自己的弟弟兼爱人。何宜霖无法拒绝这个，拖着软趴趴的身体跪到何怡羚面前，撅起臀部去亲吻双腿间处泌着爱液的又湿又软的肉花，舌头划过微微张开的缝隙，向上含住勃起的花核，他永远都知道怎样把姐姐伺候舒服。何怡羚被舔得舒服，下意识并拢双腿夹住何宜霖的脑袋，柔软的发丝搔着敏感的大腿根，她放松地倒在床上用手捏完自己的胸。

一股热液涌出，何怡羚绷直了腰杆，她捞起身下的弟弟拿指腹抹了下水泽红润的嘴唇，又吻了吻他。修长的手指探到下边，碰到被玩的又有些感觉的性器，忍不住发出一声轻笑，何宜霖面子上挂不住，整张脸埋到姐姐的胸前。  
按摩棒带着震动被缓缓抽出，只留一个顶端在体内的时候又迅速插入，火辣的痛感和快感飞速钻进何宜霖的四肢百骸，反复来回几下，何宜霖交代出了今天晚上的第二次。  
何宜霖抱着长姐躺下，撒娇的在何怡羚胸前拱了拱吮出一枚殷红的吻痕才抬头去索吻。  
“姐姐，我爱你。”何宜霖将姐姐搂进怀里，他恋恋不舍，终于开始害怕明天的婚礼。  
“没事，姐永远和你在一起。”何怡羚牵起何宜霖的手在无名指指根处吻了一口，而后把整个人都藏进何宜霖怀里。

第二日，婚礼。  
何宜霖站在圆台上，同自己的丈夫交换婚戒，冰凉的指环套上指根时感受到昨夜长姐的唇在上面的触感，他不自觉看向台下，只见何怡羚笑着看向他，晃了晃自己的左手，上面的无名指上留着一个吻痕。


End file.
